Randy cunningham 9th grade ninja: school tales
by felipe666
Summary: a bunch of adventures of randy and his friends as he tries to succsses as the ninja, and as a medieval school student. (much more characters than described below)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

**So I decided to take a break from writing "pacific stank" for a while.**

**The good news is that now I'm writing a new story, which is like my own version of rc9gn-fan made. Basically, it's like a collection of stories (not one, or two-shots!) merged into one, big story. Here's the first chapter:**

**Chapter one: Howard Weinerman: 9****th**** grade ninja II**

1) Flu season

Randy, or "the ninja" is chasing Theresa, or as she calls herself now: "shadow" on the top of the school "you'll never catch me!" said shadow, almost bursting in laugh as the ninja trips on a cable she stretches by dropping a lightning trapper. The ninja falls from the roof and his scarf accidentally gets stuck on the roof, sending him straight through the window and into the cheerleader's room, exciting while dressed as a cheerleader.

'I know it's randy, but still…' thought Theresa as she released a loud laugh "ha-ha. How are you going to call me now, ninjette?" says the ninja. "Actually, it's kuno-" says Theresa, stopping herself from keeping talking. "What did you said?" asked her Randy "-nothing, seriously. Nothing" says shadow "-really? Because I'm pretty sure you said a word really familiar to me… anyway, I've still got unfinished business with you!" he said as he kept chasing her. **Wow. He's a slow learner, am I right? No wander it takes him so much to learn the obvious nomicon's leassons…**

Randy kept chasing Theresa all across the city until they got to an old, dirty street building. This time I've got you said the ninja as he cornered shadow to the taller wall of the building. He sprinted, and shadow looked in every direction, until she spotted an oxhydated water container. She grabbed a rock and threw it to one of the oxhydated bars, which broke and made the container collapse on him. "Better luck next time" said shadow as she jumped of the building.

Randy returned to his friend's house, all wet, and collapsed into his arms "Dude, what the juice happened to you?!" asked Howard, full of worry. "I *sneeze* was chasing shadow *bigger sneeze* and she dropped a cold water container on me *even bigger sneeze*.

"Wow, your fiver's high" said his friend as he stucked a Mctemp' on his mouth "I'm going to call to my mom so she would drive you home. It seems like you've got the flu instead of shadow" he says as he laughs from his successful joke.

"Not cool, Howard! *sneeze again*" says his angry friend friend. "you're right dude, but look at the positive side, you'll stay in home for a week, and I just bought on Mcbay the new 'grave puncher V'!" says Howard. "That's so bruce!" says Randy, but then stop his excitement when a thought comes to his head "wait… but I'm THE NINJA, I can't be sick, *sneeze (**sorry dude, you ARE sick)*** I need to protect Norisville!" he says, almost screaming.

Howard the grins and says: "I've got a bruce idea". Randy then gets scared when he figures out what he's talking about "OOOH, NO, nononononono, NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. I'm back with the continuation of my new story.**

**2) second time the cheese**

**For 800 years, Norisville high was protected by the ninja, only this time he's got sick, so it's up to his friend to rise up again and take his place. I'm Howard Weinerman, 9****th**** grade ninja!**

**"****come on, hey!, **

**What the huh?,**

**Do the ninja,**

**What the juice?**

**And ninja breeze, **

**And ninja weeze,**

**And ninja rock, and don't stop**

**"****what the hey?**

**And what the juice?**

**Do the ninja,**

**What the juice?**

**What's the words, don't know the words but I know the song ends wit NINJA!"**

**Howard Weinerman: 9****th**** grade ninja**

**Howard's POV:**

It was just another normal day with me, Howard Weinerman the ninja, I used my ninja rings to peek at Debbie's answers on the Spanish test, and threw some smoke-bombs here and there… you know, ninja stuff. I was just sitting on the school's roof, eating a perfect, heavenly tasting, double cheese and ham sandwich I stole from bash with my scarf- don't look at me like that!- when a flying robotic snake tackled me.

I watched in horror as my sandwich fell of the roof straight to the turbine the school's janitor was testing. "Nooooo!" I screamed as my lunch got splattered all across the backyard. I turned to the snake, with fire in my eyes and said: "Big mistake, snake, BIG MISTAKE!" I tackled the robot and threw some ninja rings at him, cutting his down his wings.

I might not be such a good ninja like Cunningham, but NO ONE messes with my lunch! I kicked the bot out of the roof and it spotted Morgan. It grabbed her and roared in her face "What-eveeeeer" she said. "Ninja scarf!" I grabbed Morgan with my scarf and attacked the robot "Ninja bee ball!" I said as I threw a bee ball straight to his mouth. The bees must have done some serious damage to his stomach, because it exploded.

P. slims came to me with the cafeteria lady and said: "Ninja, as a gift for saving our school, students and teachers once more, we give you the glorious, quadruple cheese and ham sandwich" "It's…*nose grab* beautifull!" I cried while I swallowed the sandwich in one bite- I know, I'm awesome- "it tastes even better than my mom's chicken surprise!" I exclaimed "thank everybody, thank you, smokebomb" I vanished in a smokebomb.

**McFist's labs:**

"You have failed again, viceroy!" yelled McFist at his scientist "No I didn't said Viceroy as his computer said: 'dowload complete'. "What's that?" asked McFist "well sir, I used the robotic snake's camera eye to record an calculate all his moves, remember Jack hammer?" he said "Of course I do" said McFist "another failure, how does it helps us" "-well, since there are a lot of gamers out there, perhaps doing an online Jack hammer tournament, we can find the best gamer in Norisville that will remote-control the new Jack hammer v 2.0 and finally destroy the ninja!" "-that's a great idea Viceroy!" they both laughed as a pair of two, gigantic red eyes stared from the dark.

"Wow, there's a jack hammer championship online! The first price, tickets to the backstage with the cillet band!" said sick Randy as he clicked 'play' with the mouse.


End file.
